


That's my konk

by TrashficParlour



Series: Cuddle Puddle [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Michael is a transgirl called Emma, Multi, Polyamory, Repeated use of the word konk, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Michael Mell, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Zoe, Rich and Emma have a new favourite word. Jared hates it.





	That's my konk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Cuddle Puddle (Zoe x Jared x Rich x Emma) is my new OTP, and I decided to write for it.
> 
> Ok: Jared is a transboy and Emma is a transgirl! Michael Mell.

Jared was at a loss. How could the universe have aligned like this to make _him_ the responsible and mature one? 

Why in god's name were his datemates running around, yelling the word "konk" at each other? Or did they say "kong"? No matter what, it confused him.

"Guys, it's time for dinner."  
"What're we having?"  
"I _told_ you I was making Pizza!"

Zoe snickered and Jared feared the worst.

"You telling us things is my konk."  
"I tell you things all the time, though. What do you even mean?"  
"Wow, very konky!"  
"Stop!"

Zoe and Rich highfived. Apparently their mission to annoy Jared was accomplished. Good for them.

"Just get your Pizza. I'll tell Emma."

He sighed, making his way towards the stairs of their apartment. Two stories _were_ really nice sometimes.

"Emma, babe, the Pizza's done!"

Ok, no response. He climbed the stairs and walked up to his and Emma's gamecave.

Their gamecave was a spare bedroom, which had the windows blocked by purple fabric, DIY beanbags scattered across the room and in the middle a big flatscreen TV. Next to the TV they had their N64, Playstation 4, XBox 1, Nintendo Switch and their trusty PS1. All consoles both had collected over the years. 

He knocked on the door, before entering.

"Babe? The pizza's ready."  
"Thanks, babe!"

She got up and kissed his cheek, and left the room. He looked after her with a dazed expression. He loved her.

He loved the others, too, but they were currently behaving like immature idiots, so fuck that.

"Oh, and Jared?"

Her head popped up back in the doorframe.

"Pizza is my konk."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Imagine Person A, B and C, saying “konk” instead of kink, because it annoys D. D tries to get them all to stop, but only makes it worse :^)
> 
> It was my prompt, that was actually based off of the polyshipprompts discord server (I'm Person A)


End file.
